Tell Me Baby
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Dean's incessant working out is driving Seth to distraction. But what can he do about it?


Inspired by a backstage clip of Dean doing pushups.

~~~~

"Could you stop working out for five goddamned minutes?" I yell at Dean as he ignores me, continuing with his pushups.

I sigh and flop back in his worn barcalounger, crossing my legs, laying my arms on each of the arms of the chair, glaring at him. He's insufferable. I don't know why he's like this. Actually, I do know why.

I fold my arms and watch as he wipes sweat off his head with a hand towel. He doesn't look at me. It's almost like he's afraid to. He's afraid to see the demand in my eyes, to tell me what the hell is up with him. But no.

He moves on to situps. After a couple of minutes, I pull my eyes from his form, letting my mind wander. He's been like this, the incessant working out, the near obsession with it, for about two weeks now. Ever since he saw me scrolling tumblr again.

Fine, I admit that I enjoy those sites. Twitter, tumblr, I like to keep up with what Shield fans say, how they feel, what they're looking for. On this particular day, however, I came across a post that said something about Dean being ugly. Now, don't get me wrong. Dean is not a classically handsome man, but he is a damn good looking man. He's compelling, intriguing, enigmatic. I wish I could have ripped that post from existence.

It's like he's been heartbroken ever since.

He's cut back on the carbs even more, he works out to the point where he's almost doing the motions in his fucking sleep, he cut his hair again, wears the vest down to the ring again...

He feels insecure about his appearance. He's said before that he doesn't know what I see in him. Then I sigh and tell him every single thing I love about him. I didn't fall in love with this man for no reason. I fell in love with him for many reasons. And not one of those reasons seems to be worth a damn right now.

I shake my head, rising from the chair and stalking across the room, throwing a glance at Dean as he continues on. I head down the stairs, nearly colliding with Roman at the bottom of said stairs.

"Yo, Seth, what's the problem man?"

My mouth thins as I try to keep from blurting out something I'll most likely regret. I don't know if Roman really knows how I'm feeling. Yes, he's in a relationship but they talk, about everything. I've heard Roman say on more than one occasion that it's a wonder he can get any peace. Never seen the big guy so damn happy though. He'd never give up Christina or Tara for anything. If I was straight, I'd be jealous as hell.

But I digress.

Roman can see that I'm upset. It's been a common occurrence over the last while. I'm so damn frustrated! I'm glad I cut my hair some because there's less of it to tear out over Dean. The Samoan leads me toward the living room of his part of the house, sitting me down and asking again, what's up.

"Same old shit, Rome. Same old shit, different day."

"He's still on this workout kick? Jeez. And I thought I was bad."

I chuckle slightly. "Yeah, but you're toning your body. Dean has some misguiding idea that he's unattractive."

"That tumblr really messed with his head," I hear Tara say.

I look over and see Tara laying down in Christina's arms. The fact that they're both nearly naked sails right over my head.

"Did I interrupt anything?" I ask.

Roman grins. "Nah, man. Not with me. I was sleeping, just got up a while ago. These two woke me up."

I look toward the women again and shake my head. Seriously, if I was straight, I'd be so jealous.

"He won't listen to you at all?" Christina asks.

"Not a bit," I say, "He ignores everything. Responds with grunts or a single word. He's shown me no attention at all in the last two weeks!"

Okay, I didn't realize just how frustrated I've been. I look down at my knees, thinking. I look up at Roman after a beat and he's watching his two lovers in a passionate embrace. I get up to leave, feeling like I'm an interloper right now.

"Seth, man, you don't have to leave."

I sigh as I run a hand through my hair. "I know we share this house and have free rein, as it is, but it's obvious you want to spend time with them. I don't blame you. They're beautiful. I just have to figure out how to knock some sense into that lover of mine."

"Why don't you do just that?" Tara pipes up.

I look toward the auburn-haired woman. "What do you mean?"

"Go upstairs, grab him by the gonads if you have to, take him to bed, tie him up and make him listen. Or just torture him with pleasure until he gives you anything you want," Tara finishes, with a chuckle. "Either way, go to him. Maybe a little dominance is what he needs."

"Hmm. You may have something there, Tar. Talk to y'all later."

With that, I head back upstairs, making sure the door to their floor is securely shut. Tara has a pretty damn good idea. We have plenty of toys to use for that kind of thing. Maybe that's exactly what he needs. For me to take control. I've done it before but I enjoy the times when we both share the experience, when neither of us is in charge.

After locking our door, I head to an empty living room. I head toward the bedroom and hear the shower shutting off. I pull off my t-shirt, leaving me in just my sweat pants, and take the elastic out of my hair, readying myself for what's sure to be a battle once Dean realizes what's up.

A few moments later, the en suite door opens with Dean and a billowing cloud of steam comes out. He doesn't see me yet as he's towel-drying his hair. I take two long strides and I'm in front of him. Then I grab him by the throat and push him against the wall.

Dean squeaks in surprise when he sees that it's me, then his eyes return to the usual mope they've been in for weeks. My lips curl into a snarl as I tighten my grip on him and I can see he's struggling for air. After a beat, I loosen my grip and he takes in several deep breaths.

"Am I getting through to you yet, Dean? Hmm? I'm sick and fucking tired of this-this shit you've fallen into. Over a stupid comment. You've heard worse things in your life. Get over it."

"It's not that–"

"Did I give you permission to speak?" I nearly scream in his face.

Dean's eyes are wide as saucers now. This is a side he rarely sees of me. But I know he's turned on because I can feel his erection against my hip, poking out of the towel.

"Answer me!"

"Uh, n-no, y-you didn't give me permission."

"Good boy. Now, get on the bed."

I release my hold and he scrambles away from me, tossing the towel aside and lying prone on the middle of the bed. I smirk as he looks to me, his eyes almost pleading with me to do something. I take my time moving to face him. I go and shut the bedroom door and close the blinds, before sliding my sweats off. Dean's eyes caress my body and settle on my cock, which is hard and ready.

I can almost feel Dean's anticipation building as I go to the closet and remove our bag of goodies. I pull out a few things and lay them on the bed, my eyes on his. I cock an eyebrow, almost daring him to respond, but he remains silent. First, I slide a silver ring onto his straining cock, which draws a shuddering moan out of him.

My eyes rise to his quickly to see him press his lips together. He dares not make another sound. He wants this, just as much as I do. Even if he doesn't say it, the throbbing oozing tip of his dick tells me otherwise.

I crawl up over his body, bracing my hands on either side of him, again, almost daring him to react. He does move though, even when I lean down and take his mouth with mine. He simply allows my tongue to separate his lips to plunge in. Then he gets into it a little as he kisses me back. I lower my body onto his, my hands sliding into his messy curls. I wait to feel his hands slide over my back and am pleased when they remain where they are.

My mouth trails down Dean's neck, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses. I nip at his skin, moving down and then I lap at his pointy nipples. He groans deep in his chest but his hands do not move. I must say, I am very pleased with his restraint.

After a few moments, I rise up to straddle his waist. His eyes are blown wide open with lust, his chest heaving, his hair in its usual riotous mess. I pick up a chain and carefully clip it to the cockring, then attach the clamps at the ends to his nipples.

"Oh, oh... oh God!"

I let his speaking slip pass, knowing that this is the first time he's felt this altogether. I mean, I've had the clamps on and the ring, but never together. Now, every time I flick his nipples or even just the chain, he's bound to get a lovely little jolt.

Moving myself down the bed further, I rest between Dean's spread thighs. I push his legs up and slowly, gently, hump myself against his ass. I watch with interest as he clenches his fists, grabs at the blankets but he still does not move his hands off the bed. It's like it's a personal goal of his. Or maybe he's just afraid I'll stop.

I press myself down on him, licking at his throat, nipping the skin there. I can feel his head moving back and forth as well as hearing nonsensical words coming from his mouth. I love being able to do this to him. It doesn't happen often, Dean being speechless that is, but when it happens, it fills me with such a sense of pride.

After a spell, I pull away from Dean completely and climb off the bed. I grasp my own cock, pumping it briefly as my eyes trail down over his body. He's magnificent. Although his hands and feet aren't bound, he doesn't move either. His chest is rising fast, his breathing erratic. Sweat is pouring down his head, soaking his hair. His skin is flushed and his eyes are fluttering, as if his mind is ahead of what I might actually do.

"Turn over," I order Dean. After a beat, he does just that.

Ah, yes. That gorgeous ass of his. I crawl up on the bed, kneeling between his spread legs, my hands grabbing onto the ample flesh. I press my cock against the crevice of his rear, drawing a whimper out of him. I push again and again, the head actually breaching his hole, which causes him to drop from his hands to his elbows.

He wants to beg me to fuck him. I know he does. The tension in his back is so tight. It's a wonder he doesn't have his lips bitten through from suppressing his tongue.

With a smirk, I shift away, then lean down, trailing my tongue over his hole. Over and over, I circle his little rosebud, feeling it flexing under my tongue. His legs are quivering now and it looks like he can hardly keep himself up. Without warning, I push my tongue in hard, and Dean is unable to keep himself from crying out.

"Seth... please!"

He cries out again as I bring my bare hand down again and again on his cheeks. I move to kneel beside him, one hand still leaving slaps on his already rosy flesh, the other hand scissoring fingers in his clenching tunnel.

"You wanna come, baby? Huh? Tell me, baby, tell me everything you want. You want it hard and fast? Or slow and dirty? Or do you want me to just fuck you so rough you can't sit for a week? Tell me, babe."

He whines a little, rocking his body back to my fingers. "Fuck me baby! Fuck me, fill me, love me!"

Without preamble, I coat myself and plunge my cock into his ass, resting my hips against him as I'm at the deepest point. I allowing him several moments to get used to me being inside, then I slowly pull out and thrust back in, repeating the motion until I'm pounding his ass.

He can't contain his cries now. I'm merciless with him, my cock striking his prostate when I'm at the deepest point.

"Seth, baby! Please! Oh God!"

I reach around and tug on the chain, drawing even deeper guttural groans out of him.

"That's right baby!"

I reach up and remove the clamps from his nipples, then pinch the nubs hard, just the way I know he likes it. I smirk as he whimpers. I slow my thrusts, making him move back as if trying to get me back inside faster and deeper.

"Stay still!" I admonish as I leave another slap on his ass.

"Please," he whimpers, his head pressed into the bed, face sideways. "Please, Seth... I need you..."

My heart clenches at his plea. He's got me. Lord knows he does. That plea does it to me. I speed up again, the sound of slapping flesh loud in the room. I don't know how the bed hasn't gone through the wall yet, from the force of our fucking.

"God, yes!" I cry out as I feel his muscles squeezing me. "Fuck, yes! God, I love when you do that. Fucking love it, love you baby. Come on!"

He squeezes me again and I know I'm going to cum soon. I reach around him again and slide off the ring. I don't even touch his cock and two seconds later, he's crying out my name and cumming from the soles of his feet it seems.

"Fuck... ing... love... you... Seth...!"

I savor the words, then bottom out and erupt inside of him, painting his walls with my seed. I lean down on him, wrapping my arms around him and lay my head on his shoulder, resting inside him for another few moments before pulling out. Then he flops down and I roll over beside him.

"You're in the wet spot," I point out.

"Don't care," he says, his voice muffled by the blankets.

"Hmm." I turn and leave a kiss on his temple. "I love you Dean. Whatever you have going on, don't ever forget that."

"I won't. Love you too."

I watch over him for a few more minutes as he apparently drifts off to sleep. It's relatively early– only around 8 pm– but I pull a blanket up over us and join him in his slumber.

Ten minutes later, Tara hears her phone ring with a text.

*Your idea worked like a charm, Tar.*

The woman giggles as she answers back. *Toldja Dean lol act all mopey & broody & Seth will want nothing more than to fuck you through the mattress*

*I know & boy, did he ever*

Tara lays her phone aside, laying back in Roman's arms.

"Everything okay," he says.

"Yep," Tara replies. "Dean got what he wanted."

Roman laughs. "You mean Seth got what he wanted."

Tara looks at her lover, "You mean, Dean's plan to get fucked like that was really Seth's plan?"

Roman nods.

"They're really two of a kind aren't they."


End file.
